Breakin' Down Them Pearly Gates
by courtXjester
Summary: Zechariah's up to something fishy in Heaven and Castiel and the boys plus their motley but angelic crew are going to do something about it. Looks like there's a new revolution in town.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel wasn't prepared for his sister's coming, but before he even turned around he sensed her boiling anger.

"Hello Tabbris," he greeted her respectfully. The Winchester brothers stood behind him, looking at the newcomer with curiosity. Tabbris had settled in a brunette woman's body that was perhaps thirty years old, but was in great physical shape. As she strode across the motel room's ugly carpet her taut muscles seemed ready to spring into action.

"Hello Castiel. Hi boys," she snapped before she gave Castiel's hair a hard yank. He merely responded by looking at her with confusion.

Dean and Sam were stunned. Not only did this angel feel more like a person they could relate to, she could actually get away with pulling Cass' hair. They had wanted to do that for some time ever since he had come back from Heaven with little to no emotion.

"I like her," Dean chortled to his brother. Sam grinned.

"What is the matter, sister?"

"Can't you _feel_ it Castiel? Can't you-_taste_ it?" She hissed, her pale green eyes narrowing. She gripped his biceps, digging into his trench coat.

"What you think is traitorous," Castiel told her. His voice held an edge. Sam eyed the two angels warily.

"Dean…. we may want to get out of here. These two look like their going to start throwing punches," Sam worried. His big brother glanced up at him.

"Give it a few minutes. I want to know what the hell's going on."

Tabbris let go and smashed her fist onto the television set, successfully caving it in.

"Castiel! Our home is in turmoil! A second war is coming! A new Lucifer is rising!" She yelled.

"Be still," Castiel commanded coldly. Dean's eyes grew wide.

"A second war?" He murmured. "What?"

"Zechariah is trying to take over. He is trying to usurp power from our Father. You know something is wrong up there, Castiel," Tabbris said. She was trying reign in her emotion. Sam watched as Cass seemed to give in to her words.

"I-I was in the wrong. I was questioning too much," he said in an attempt to reassure himself of his position.

"You were not questioning our Father. You have never questioned him," she replied kindly. Castiel turned from her and stared at the floor in desperation. She waited for him to speak.

"Cass…what's going on?" Dean asked him. The angel's face tightened before he admitted, more to himself than to anyone else, "There's something wrong in my home. There's something wrong in Heaven."

"So you have felt it."

"Yes….I have felt it. It's as if it has become tainted," he began. "But I could never quite find out what was wrong-what was out of place."

Sam and Dean exchanged concerned looks. This didn't sound too hot.

"Who else knows of this?" Castiel questioned Tabbris.

"Adnachiel. She was the first to suspect," she responded. She sat on one of the beds, resting her elbows on her knees. Castiel smirked slightly at the name.

"Of course." He cocked his head. "She is coming."

Then Dean had the shock of his life. He was used to angels randomly appearing before him, he had gotten better at dealing with them showing up in his car, but he had never dealt with an angel appearing directly next to his head while they hung upside down and greeted him by saying, "So you're the guy who started the apocalypse right?"

"Aaah!" he yelled, jumping into his brother. "What the hell!"

"Adnachiel…is what you would call eccentric," Tabbris apologized. Sam pursed his lips in a tight line as he tried to contain his laughter. Dean however, watched the angel walk along the ceiling with his eyebrows drawn down and his mouth open.

"Hi Cassy!" She exclaimed. Her long gorgeous black hair tickled his nose as he looked up at her.

"Hello. Now come down, little sister."

"But why? It's more fun."

Dean's mouth opened wider.

"She calls you Cassy?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Adnachiel turned around to present the Winchesters with an enormous grin. Even upside down, Sam could see whoever Adnachiel was possessing was beautiful. She had captivating, almond shaped black eyes and amber colored skin.

"You can call me Ada. Well, hey there Devil-boy!" Dean seemed to give his shocked expression to Sam. The shorter man raised his eyebrows at the title bestowed upon his baby brother.

"This chick's crazy," Dean decided in his head. He watched the still suspended angel.

"Devil-boy…. that's a new one," Sam thought to himself. Castiel sighed as these thoughts processed in their heads. Adnachiel had a way of wearing on one's nerves.

"Down. Now," he ordered her. She shook her head, saddened that her brother in arms was ending her fun, but she obeyed. Down she came, doing a tidy flip in the process to land on her dirty sneakers. Her mad grin was replaced with a calmer smile as she looked up at Cass.

"The war has two fronts now, brother. Where shall we attack first?" She inquired, her arms folded across her chest. Sam and Dean were both rather stunned by her now regal sounding tone.

"First Adnachiel, tell me what you know. What is happening in Heaven?" Cass demanded of her. He stood over her like a lecturing father. The little angel spread her arms in a wide shrug. The smile disappeared from her face.

"Isn't it obvious? Dear one, Zechariah is swinging his axe and hitting his mark. The gates of Hell are cracking even as we speak. Zechariah has not been halting the coming of Satan. He has been aiding the Dark Prince. Our Father has been silent, but He is waiting. He is testing us even as He sleeps. He knows what is coming and fear not, brother, when He sees that we are loyal He will awaken."

Castiel sank to the bed with a terrible fear in his eyes; his face had gone pale.

"War? In Heaven?" He gasped out. Tabbris watched him without expression. However, Dean was scared that he was going to pass out.

"Zechariah is the traitor, Castiel. Not you. You have been nothing but faithful," Tabbris assured him.

"How do you know this?" The question came softly from his lips. What he said next was almost too quiet too hear. "Why couldn't I see it?"

Adnachiel sat next to the despondent figure and rested her forehead against the side of his brow.

"He mocked your loyalty and your obedience. Come. We must alert our fellow brothers and sisters who are deaf and blind to his misdeeds," she urged him. "Follow me, brother. It is time to cast out a second snake." As she appealed to Castiel her eyes were glittering and her grin once again flitted about her lips. She put her palms to Cass' cheeks, turning him to face her.

"We are not going against our Father. Now come on. We gotz lots to do!" She cried suddenly losing the wise and mature tone. Tabbris stood and looked to the humans.

"Are you with us?"

"Are you actually giving me a choice here?" Dean inquired with a sarcastic edge in his voice. Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Dean, you have a choice," he drawled. Dean seemed very happy with the news as he was grinning broadly.

"Well, since you angels seemed to develop some _manners_ and _asked_ sure. If somebody's trying to fuc-I mean screw-with Paradise I'm not gonna let that happen," Dean stated. "I never liked that Zechariah guy anyway."

"But what about the Apocalypse?" Sam poised a good question. What was the group going to do about the end of the world? Adnachiel seemed to have an answer for him.

"Well we'll stop of course. What else would we do? We wouldn't let you poor babies get overrun by demons."

Sam's forehead wrinkled and he couldn't help staring at her. There was something very, very strange about her.

"You are the weirdest angel I have ever met," Dean confessed shaking his head. "You're fricken crazy!"

Adnachiel just laughed and started to walk up a wall.

"Dude….that could be in _The Exorcist_!" Dean exclaimed. "It's creepy!"

"I've been down here longer than most," she informed the brothers, ignoring Dean's outburst. "I've mastered the whole 'emotions' deal. Now…. my girl's body would like some food. Please say we have some Boston Cream Pie available." Castiel and Tabbris both looked to Heaven in slight irritation and Dean and Sam looked to each other in wonderment. Angels…they would never understand them.


	3. Chapter 3

"How were you able to figure out that Zechariah wants war?" Sam asked Adnachiel. She looked up from her lunch, wiping some crumbs off her mouth, before she answered. Dean and Cass directed their eyes on her. They were also interested in what she had to say.

"If someone broke into your house and left several things, small things, out of place you'd notice. Might not think anything of it at first, but if the person keeps coming and starts getting haughty you _finally_ start to figure it out. Zechariah was getting haughty. He's pushing humans and angels around. Keeping us from our Father. He thinks he's a sly old fox, but he's tracking mud all over Heaven," she told the group. "Oh-thanks for grabbing me the pie Sam. I was starving!" Taking another bite of her slice of pie, she tried to talk again.

"Tooh mahny arhngels arh turning up (gulp) dead," she said. Dean's lips turned up into a one-sided grin, and he sat down in a chair next to her. Fortunately their room had a small table so Adnachiel's mess landed on the tabletop instead of the floor.

"You're going to have to say that again, because that was impossible to understand. Except the 'turning up dead' part."

A heavy sigh dropped from Adnachiel's mouth.

"I said…too many angels are turning up dead. Murdering an angel is a terrible, terrible thing to do, because unlike humans we're spirits. We don't have a body and a soul. We're just a spirit, one entity, and if you cut that up we go poof! Now shut up, I wanna eat."

"I do not understand why you bother with the act of eating," Tabbris wondered as she watched perplexed. Adnachiel shrugged and shoved another piece into her mouth.

"My girl likes it. You should try it sometime. Want some, guys?" She offered the remaining pieces to Sam and Dean. They shook their heads.

"No thanks."

"Just ate."

"Sweet. More for me," she giggled cheerfully. The group watched her stuff her face for a moment before they turned to each other. Tabbris crossed her muscular arms and asked, "What should we do?"

"I don't know. Anna would fight with us, but she is Fallen and taken captive."

"She would have been no good to us anyway. She's rejected Heaven. She's as bad as Zechariah," Tabbris spat. Dean bristled at the insult.

"Hey! Leave her out of this!" He snapped back. "Just because she liked having some free will makes her nothing like Zechariah!"

Castiel eyed him intently as Tabbris' jaw tightened. She opened her mouth to argue, but Cass cut her off.

"We will leave Anna out of our plans and our discussion. We will not fight amongst ourselves," he told them giving them his "I'm in charge" look.

Dean turned on his heel and aimed his glare at Adnachiel who was watching him.

"What?" He barked. Suddenly a look of recognition came upon her features.

"I forgot! She screwed you! No wonder you were standing up for her!" Castiel was staring at her incredulously, and Tabbris looked as if she had swallowed her tongue.

"Can't you two tell? Look! He's got angel glow all over his…his-to put it delicately-his equipment!"

"Dean?" Sam scoffed. "You slept with Anna?"

"Hey! I-we-Stop looking at me like that!" Dean yelped as his head whipped around at the people fixing their eyes on him.

"What!" Tabbris shouted. "You-you…." She was so angry her words stuttered off into nothing. Castiel just gaped at the guilty fornicator.

"Dean…I can't believe you," Sam muttered shaking his head. Adnachiel raised a finger as she stood from the chair.

"You're not innocent of having sex outside your species either Sammy. You're both tainted," she informed him. "Ruby's nasty ink is covering you."

It was now Dean's turn to stare at his brother.

"You did Ruby! You actually had sex with that skanky bitch?" He asked in disbelief. Sam rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, knowing that he was in deep shit at the moment.

"Unbelievable Sam! Unbelievable!" Dean cried throwing his hands up in the air. Castiel groaned, sinking down to the bed and rubbed his fingers against his temples. What was he going to do with these two? They were hopeless….

Adnachiel stood before them all and put her hands on her hips.

"I brought this bit of gross information to light because we need to discuss something. First off. Sam. You have a problem and an addiction. We'll take care of that for you. Second. Dea-"

"Um, Excuse me!" Sam interrupted her rather annoyed.

"Want do you mean I have an _addiction_?" He spit the word out of his mouth like it was foul tasting.

Adnachiel's eyebrows shut up and she wiggled a finger at his gut.

"Uhhh…. The juice flowin' through your insides ain't all human, buddy. Ya got a problem," she stated again. Dean's eyes met his brother's.

"She's right you do." Sam glared back. The angels watched silently as his temper began to flair.

"It's making me stronger," he growled through gritted teeth.

"Same thing happens with steroids," Dean drawled. "And then your testicles shrink."


	4. Chapter 4

Though Castiel had previously told the group that there would be no fighting amongst them it seemed that a very large battle was about to explode. Sam seemed to have taken on the countenance of a raging bull, Dean was starting to get into his stubborn pit bull stage, and Tabbris was still disgusted with the two of them for putting their bodily fluids in places where they had no business being. Cass gazed with weary eyes at the brothers as they glared each other down.

"I don't have a problem!" The volume of his voice rose with every word. He was very close to yelling, and his self-control was about to snap. Dean coolly glowered at him and retorted, "Uh, yes you do Sammy."

Sam's nostrils flared in anger. He suddenly turned and stomped towards the door. However, when he yanked at the handle nothing happened; the door refused to open even when he nearly pulled the doorknob out of its hole.

"Let-me-out," he growled. Dean tensed, preparing himself for a fight. Adnachiel smiled at him and shook her head.

"Not gonna happen, Sammy-wammy," she sang in a lilting voice that did nothing to cool off his bad temper.

"_Do not_ call me that, Adnachiel," Sam ordered sounding quite severe. Unfazed, she stretched her arms above her head; her white beater hugged her breasts and for a second Dean caught himself gazing at her ample rack. Then he mentally slapped himself silly for checking out an angel. He just found it very hard to think of Ada as an angel since she did a horrendously bad job at coming off as angelic in any way.

"Sorry. Sammy. We need to have a group discussion. Everyone needs to be here otherwise we'll lose precious time, and you going to suck more demon blood just to piss everybody off is a waste of our time. So, please, have a seat." She gestured to the chair she had previously been sitting in. An apprehensive silence filled the air as they waited for Sam to make his decision. Dean felt his gut clenching and he was more than ready to spring upon his baby brother to keep him in the room.

Sam's grip loosened on the handle a tad. At last he grudgingly let go of the doorknob and dropped his rump on the chair, Ada aimed her black eyes at Tabbris.

"You kinda look like a fish with your mouth open like that. Makes you look pretty stupid," she mentioned. Tabbris shut her mouth, but she still seemed more than a little ticked off.

"Alright," Adnachiel continued. "Dean. We need to keep you out of Zechariah's clutches and so we have to find you some place safe to stay. Same goes for you Sam. We need to find you a safe place."

Sam's eyes darkened at the mention of Ruby, and he looked away.

"Trust me," she told him as she prodded the end of his nose. He drew back, scowling at the offending finger. Dean watched his brother and began to feel the tension in his stomach relax ever so slightly. It unraveled like a chain, kink by kink.

Sam had stayed. Hope was beginning to poke its head out in his mind, because with three angels, Sam's-problem-could be solved. Couldn't it?


End file.
